Damn work
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a tiff, unaware of two girls watchful eyes as they 'make up'. SasuNaru Fluff. xxxxx


**Well basically this is a REALLY short fluffy Sasunaru, mainly because I am putting off my coursework. Oh and my M key is fucking up so if any M's are missing, my bad. :P xxxxx**

**Enjoy the cliché scene ahead. Xxxxx**

The two girls jumped out of their Golf. Sakura was dressed in her best outfit and Ino looked like she'd not bothered at all.

"Sakura do we have to do this now?" Ino whined, staring ahead as she noticed the black car pulling up, which belonged to her long time crush Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes, I need to give him this assignment now. It'll get it out of the way and also he likes extra time to do things in."

"How do you know that?" Ino gave her a 'stalker' face before Sakura pouted and mumbled,

"Naruto told me." Ino chuckled but quickly turned her eyes as she Sasuke's voice yelling (shocker number one) at someone who was obviously very angry as a growl sounded after the raven yelled,

"Well I wasn't the one who had a guy hanging off my arm the entire night!" Sakura looked in shock as the raven growled. Naruto was obviously angry at the accusation as he screamed back,

"Shut up! I didn't! I was just Sai, he's a touchy feely kinda' guy. I didn't know he'd never leave me alone! At least I had _someone_ to hang out with. You left me along at such a formal gig. I didn't know anyone!" Ino put her hand over Sakura's mouth she noticed it open to speak. Her eyes watched as the two slammed the car door's, both stopping on the passenger side which was nearest to the door of the house.

"That freak was humping you all night. I didn't mean to leave you alone all night, I was dragged away by my brothers advisors to meet some English girls who didn't know where to go. Pale arsehole better not have touched you." Sasuke glared as he quickly took in the blonde's frame. He had a light blue button up shirt with a few buttons undone. The black jacket over the top of the suit made it all rather compelling as the creamy tan skin was visible to him.

"Humfp! Like you can talk! You had a girl on each arm as you were walking around supposedly 'looking' for me." Ino watched Naruto's eyes flicker down Sasuke's body. They'd left in a rush and hadn't had time to see what the other was wearing. The blonde noticed the crimson shirt surrounded by the black jacket, no tie as the top buttons were loose and business shine shoes coated his feet. Naruto growned as Sasuke grimaced growling back,

"You know I would never let one of those _things _touch me. All of them are scum and after know I only let them near me so I can get business deals. I mean I hate girls in general, I told you this _so_ many times over the years! I hate them all!"

"Yeah, well I hate you!" Ino noticed the anger in Sasuke as he shoved the blonde against the car. Hard. She winced at the sound of Naruto's head connecting with the window with a resounding _crunch_. But before she could register the pain in Naruto's eyes the blonde boy groaned, slid down the car and gripped the side of his skull, obviously now trying to block out everyone else. Sasuke's looked down worriedly as the blonde squeaked and moaned in pain.

"Itai! Teme, what was that for?" Naruto's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he rubbed the now forming bump. Sasuke frowned in regret before readying himself for the apology he was going to give.

Sakura was currently confused. Why were the two arguing over people hanging off them? Was it a competition? Because Sasuke would win hands down. She didn't think their rivalry would come down to girls as well. Naruto had a crush on her...didn't he?...he did right? Because according to her new plan, the two would right over Naruto's love interest, her, and she would give in to Sasuke almost immediately. Perfect.

"I...Sorry dobe." Ino's eyes shot open as he watched Sasuke kneel down, lightly touching the blonde's head, who then hissed at the unexpected contact. The wet blue eyes locked onto deep obsidian as pain graced his face.

"Don't..." The boy groaned, curling into a smaller ball to keep more pain away.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, a pout visible enough to make the gods chuckle. So Ino restrained a gasp when Sasuke smiled and planted a kiss on those pouty lips. Sakura did let a gasp out but Ino's hand was covering the sound. "I love you" They heard the raven say which caused the blonde boy to grin and kiss the raven back.

" 'nd I love you too 'suke." Ino watched as they two tentatively touched their lips together, gently kissing before Naruto pulled Sasuke closer by his shirt, locking his arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss.

Her jaw dropped when Sasuke locked one fist into the blonde locks and let his other trail down the blonde's chest, who let out a squeak of pleasure before his hips naturally jerked upwards.

Her nose almost exploded when she noticed Sakura blushing and glanced back at the boys to see they had moved to the front door but Naruto's lets were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's hips so as not to break their kiss.

The two women sighed dreamily as they watched the two boys almost desperately grip at the other, moans coming fast as Sasuke kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind them.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino asked after 20 minutes of day dreaming about the inner workings of the house now the boys were inside.

"Yeah?" the pinkette asked, her arms limp with shock.

"Can we give him the assignment tomorrow?"

"Yeah...good idea."

**Was it ok? I didn't want to get too detailed because I was tired...and I wasn't in the mood for some hardcore sex...specially with the girls watching.**


End file.
